Nähdään seuraavassa elämässäni
by mahtisninjatipu
Summary: Itävallan ja Preussin välille syttyy sota, mutta molemmat osapuolet rakastavat toisiaan. Sodan jatkuttua pitkään Roderich naitetaan Vashille ja nämä kukistavat Preussin mahtavan kuningaskunnan. Gilbert ei kuitenkaan anna Roderichin unohtaa itseään. One shot! Sisältää hahmokuoleman. PruAus/Switzerland x Austria/AusHun


**K**ylmä talvi. Rauhan ja hiljaisuuden aika. lumen hiljaa laskeutuessa platinan valkoisille hiuksille. Miehen istuessa kivellä. Aukion toiseen päähän ilmaantui toinen. Aukion, jolla Itävalta oli menettänyt neitsyytensä Preussilaiselle. Tämä oli huomattavasti lyhyempi ja vakavampi katsoessaan toista. Itävaltalainen katsoi saksalaissyntyisen silmiä, kun äsken mainittu nousi ja käveli aukion poikki. Koskaan talvisin ei sanottu toisilleen sanaakaan. Vain vaihdettiin katseita vuoron perään. Tämä kerta olisi erilainen. Preussi oli avamassa suutaan kun toinen nosti kätensä hiljentääkseen tuon.

"Minun pitää kertoa sinulle. Tule" Tuo sanoi vakavana ja käänsi sinitakkisen selkänsä Preussia päin. Roderich, valtio nimeltään Itävalta, käveli seuraten jälkiään, jotka oli jättänyt tullessaan aukiolle.

Kummatkin pysyivät hiljaa koko matkan valkoiselle kartanolle. Roderich avasi oven ja viittoi myös Gilbertiksi kutsutun Preussin valtion sisään. He jättivät kenkänsä ja takkinsa eteiseen ja kävelivät olohuoneeseen. Gilbert istui alas kuin omistaisi paikan, ainakin omistaisi pian sodan jatkuttua.

"Asiasi?" Gilbert kysyi ja istui nojatuolilla jalat toisen käsinojan yli. Roderich vakavoiui ja kääntyi selin tuohon päin.

"Muistatko Vashin?" Roderich kysyi hiljaa, mutta muuten hiljaisessa talossa kuiskaus kuului kuin se olisi huudettu korvaan.

"Ai sen paskiaisen? Kyllä" Gilbert sanoi ja tutki kynsiään kuin olisi juuri löytänyt ne.

"Minut naitetaan hänelle" Roderich sanoi ja kääntyi Gilbertiin joka tippui miltei tuolilta. "Keväällä..." Hän jatkoi ennenkuin saksalainen ehti kysyä mitään.

"Jotta sota loppuisi?" Gilbert varmisti ja toinen nyökkäsi.

Roderich ei muistanut tarkoin mitä tapahtui, mutta saksalaisen mielessä se tulisi säilymään ikuisesti. Gilbert nousi tuolilta ja seuraava mitä itävaltalainen tajusi oli, että hän oli selkä seinää vasten saksalaisen huulet huulillaan ja toisen näprätessä hänen paitaansa. Itävalta vastasi suudelmaan tajuttuaan asian ja jonkin ajan kuluttua tuo ei tuntenut enään lattiaa jalkojensa alla ja pian sen jälkeen sängyn selkänsä alla. Gilbertin missään vaiheessa lopettamatta.

Aamulla Roderichin herätessä ensimmäinen minkä tuo tiedosti oli kipu hieman joka puolella. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli vaatteitta ikkunan luo ehtien näkemään saksalaisen selän katoavan kulman taakse. Mies käveli takaisin huoneeseensa ja veti peiton syliinsä. Yöpöydällä oli tarjotin, jolla seisoi kuppi kahvia, lautanen jossa oli runsas aamupala kananmunineen ja leipineen, sekä taitettu pergamentti, minkä päällä lepäsi rautaristi. Roderich otti tarjottimen syliinsä.Tuo joi kahvin, mikä oli juuri tarpeeksi vahvaa hänen makuunsa. Gilbert onnistui aina saamaan kahvin keitettyä ennen kuin Roderich heräsi ja oikeaan aikaan, niin, että Roderich herättyään joisi sen kuumana. Kahvin juotuaan tuo otti paperin ja toiseen käeen rautaristin. Luettuaan kirjeen papreri tippui lattialle.

_"Rakas. Tiedän että sota tulee tuhoamaan minut. Mutta et voi väistää kihlausta enään, enkä voi auttaa. Viimeinen toiveeni kuitenkin ennen kuolemaani on, että sinä antaisit kuolettavan iskun rintaani, niin etten jää kaipaamaan sinua vaikka en kuolisikaan. Pidä tämä risti muistona minusta. En ikinä unohda yötämme, tai niitä muita jotka kanssasi vietin. Anteeksi etten pääse häihisi. Onnea kihlauksen puolesta_

_x Gilbert"_

Roderich yhä haluttomana syömään, sysäsi tarjottimen lattialle, välittämättä sotkusta ja veti peiton päälleen.

**H**äistä muutama vuosi myöhemmin, Itävallan ja Sveitsin voitettua sodan Preussia vastaan. Roderich istui usein pianonsa ääressä, rautaristi kaulassa, paidan alla piilossa. Samassa talossa nykyään hänen ja Vashin lisäksi asui Vashin pikkusisko Lili ja muutamia palvelusväen jäseniä, kuten Elizaveta. Kaikki heistä sanoivat Roderichin soittavan kauniisti ja se masennutti miestä. Hän olisi nimittäin halunnut kuulla sen ärsyttävän nipottavan ääneen joka olisi kutsunut häntä "Rakkaaksi pianonraiskaajaksi" tai sitten häiritsi iskemällä kätensä jonnekin päin koskettimia. Nykyään mies vain istui pianon ääressä ja kasoi musta-valkoisia kosketimia.

Tänä iltana Elizaveta oli lähtenyt saattamaan Feliciaa kotiin veljensä luo, Vash oli metsästämässä ja Lili lukemassa kirjaa, kun Roderich teki ratkaisun ja painoi kosketinta. Tuo painoi uudestaan toista, minkä jälkeen aloitti melodian. Ovi aukesi ja hento ääni kutsui häntä.

"Mr. Itävalta" Elizaveta sanoi ujosti. "Sinulle on vieras"

"Päästä vain" Itävalta sanoi ja käännyttyään tuo näki ilokseen ja harmikseen runnellun Gilbertin oven suussa.

"Yhäkö jaksat raiskata pianoasi?" Gilbert kysyi kärttyisästi ja Roderich huomasi Elizavetan olevan valmis hakkaamaan tulijan.

"Oikeastaan ensimmäinen kerta pariin vuoteen" Roderich vastasi ja nousi ylös. Gilbert lähti mieltei juoksemaan Roderichia vasten ja sulki tuon syleilyynsä. "Kuvittelin jo että olet kuollut"

"Sitä toivoinkin ensimmäiset kuusi kuukautta"Gilbert sanoi ja painoi huulensa Roderichin otsalle.

"Voit lähteä" Roderich sanoi osoittaen sanansa vihaiselle Elizavetalle. "Haluatko syötävää?" Tuo kysyi Gilbertiltä, joka nyökkäsi.

He kävelivät keittiöön puhuen samalla enimmäkseen Roderichin tyhjistä vuosista sodan jälkeen. Roderich alkoi tehdä Gilbertille ruokaa.

Syötyään he kuulivat oven taas käyvän ja Roderichin tajuavan tilanteen vakavuuden tuo jätti Gilbertin keittiöön ja lähti eteiseen. Talo oli suuri ja matkalla Roderichin nähtyä Elizavetan, tuo pyysi naista saattamaan Gilbertin huoneeseensa. Roderich käveli Vashia vastaan ja halasi tuota.

"Piilotteletko minulta jotain?" Vash kysyi epäilevästi.

"En" Tuo vastasi, mutta Vash otti aseensa, jonka oli hetkeksi laskenut lattialle. Vash lähti keittiöön päin ja Roderichin tullessa perässä, hän kuuli keittiöstä mätkähdyksen. Mies juoksi keittiöön ja näki Gilbertin makaavan maassa ja Vashin osoittavan tuota aseellaan.

"Älä!" Roderich huusi ja tajusi juosseensa Gilbertin ja Roderichin väliin pitäen Gilbertin päätä sylissään.

"Tapa hänet!" Vash sanoi vihaisesti ojentaen asettaan.

"En! Rakastan häntä ja olen aina rakastanutkin!" Roderich sanoi ja kuuli pian laukauksen ja haistoi veren, sekä ruudin. Roderich katsoi ensin Gilbertin veristä vatsaa ja sitten Vashia antaen kyyneleiden valua poskilleen. Vash oli yhä vihainen ja osoitti nyt aseellaan Roderichia laukaisten aseensa. Roderich tunsi viiltävän kivun solisluu kuopassaan ja kaikki tuntui katoavan yhpäriltä.

"Älä mene" Roderich sanoi Gilbertin tyhjiin katsoville silmille ja lyhistyi tuon päälle.

_"Ajattelitko raiskata pianoasi vielä kauan?" Roderich kääntyi ääneen ja näki Gilbertin. Gilbert oli muuen normaalia, mutta tuon vatsan kohdalla oli suuri verinen läntti ja hiukset verisenä. Sydän näkyi hopeisena tuon rinnan läpi. Roderich päästi huokauksen suustaan. _

_"Jonkin aikaa vielä... Olenko kuollut?" Roderich kysyi ja Gilbert tuli tuon luo._

_"Et. Olet syvässä unessa, tai joku voi haluta sanoa, että olet kuollut" Gilbert vastasi arvoittelevalla äänellä. gilbert kääntyi lähteäkseen, mutta Roderich ojensi kätensä tuon selkää kohti. Miehen käsi läpäisi hopea sydämisen selän ja osui sydämeen, joka oli kova ja kylmä. Gilbert kääntyi ja avasi Roderichin paidan ensimmäisen napin. "Tämä pelasi sinut" Tuo sanoi ja veti lommoisen rautaristin tuon paidan alta. "Olet elossa, mutta unessa"_

Roderich näki myös monta vastaavaa unta, jotka kaikki päätyi kirpaisevasti. Gilbert oli kuollut, mutta hän oli elossa. Viimein Roderich avasi silmänsä ja näki suuren valkoisen huoneen. Ympärillä kuului puhetta ja kuuli tasaisia piippausääniä. Ympäristö oli sumea, mutta pystyi päättelemään sen sairaalaksi. Roderich yritti nousta, mutta olo oli sanoin kuvaamattoman kauhea ja tuon suu tuntui hiekkapaperilta, joten mies päätti pysyä makuulla. Mies kuuli kahden henkilön keskustelevan. Hän erotti huolestuneesta, itkuisesta naisen äänestä oman nimensä. Lääkäri selitti pienistä mahdollisuuksista herätä ja luodista. Roderich muisti luodin ja rautaristin. Hän hamuili äkkiä kaulaltaan ketjua, mutta sitä ei ollut. Miehen korvissa soiva piippaus nopeutti tahtiaan ja pian lääkäri kiiruhti huoneeseen.

"Rauhassa" Lääkäri sanoi ja painoi tuon selän sänkyä vasten.

"Missä se on?" Roderich kysyi ja ääni kuulosti käheältä.

"Olet sairaalassa" Lääkäri selitti välittämättä miehen kysymyksestä. Roderich tunsi käden toisessa kädessään. Se epäilemättä kuului äsken itkeneelle naiselle. Nyt mies keskittyi katsomaan naisen kasvoja. Hän tunsi tämän, oli nähnyt aiemmin. Mutta Roderich ei saanut nimeä päähän ennen kuin lääkäri puhui naiselle. "Neiti Héderváry voi odottaa ulkona". Tietenkin! Naisen nimi oli Elizaveta.

**G**ilbertin kuoleman jälkeen ei kestänyt kuin vuosi tai kaksi, kun Elizaveta piti sylissään pientä vauvaa ja Roderich istui vieressä. Vauva ei ollut samanlainen kuin muut. Se oli täysin kalpea, sillä oli platinaiset hiukset ja punaiset silmät.

"Haluatko pitää häntä sylissäsi?" Nainen kysyi ja mies nyökkäsi. Miehen kaulassa roikkui rautaristi, vaikka se olikin lommoinen se oli tunnearvoltaan hyvin arvokas. Vauva oli kevyt ja nukkui rauhallisesti kun Roderich otti lapsen syliinsä.

"Ajatella, että kun kuulin että minusta tulee isä. Olin hyppäämässä sillalta" Roderich mumisi ja lapsi käpertyi hieman tuota päin. "Oletko ajatellut nimiä?"

"Oikeastaan olen" Elizaveta sanoi ja katsoi Roderichia hieman hymyillen. "Sopisiko Gilbert?" Roderich tunsi miltei itkevänsä. Ja äkkiä hän oli varma, että lapsi tosiaan oli Gilbert. Sama, jonka kanssa tuo oli leikkinyt lapsena, seurustellut nuorena ja ollut ystävänä myöhemmin. Sama jonka Vash oli ampunut.

"Se on täydellinen" Roderich sanoi hymyillen onnellisena ja lapsen hieman havahtuessa. Roderich ojensi lapsen taas vaimolleen. Häät oltiin pidetty viime kesänä ja nyt molemmat olivat rakastavassa suhteessa. Äkkiä Roderich teki jotain mitä ei koskaan ollut itsekään kuvitellut tekevänsä edes painajaisessa. Mies otti rautaristin kaulastaan ja pujotti sen pojan, Gilbertin kaulaan. "Saat sen takaisin, se on sinun. Ollut alusta asti" Roderich sanoi ja painoi nopean suukon pojan otsalle. Sitten pidemmän suudelman Elizavetan huulille.

_Jos Roderich vain olisi kyennyt näkeemään. Hän olisi nähnyt pitkän albiinomiehen ovensuussa. Miehen joka olisi näyttänyt samalta, kuin Roderichin koomaunessa. Albiinomies hymyili tyytyväisenä ja katsoi onnellista perhettä. Vaistomaisesti tuo nosti käden kaulalleen ja hipelöi rautaristiään. Miehellä ei ollut enään nimeä, mutta enää hän ei ollutkaan mies, enään. Hän oli pieni poika. Jonka ympäristö sumeni ja joka juoksi valkoiseen usvaan. Poika juoksi isänsä odottavaan syliin ja jäi odottamaan siihen viimeistä perheenjäsentään. Pikkuveljeään Ludwigia. _


End file.
